Ghost Hunting with Alejandro and Heather
by fandomqueenmadi
Summary: On Halloween night, Alejandro and Heather decide to skip town and go ghost hunting at an old and abandoned building in the middle of the woods. With two flashlights and a video camera, the couple document their findings only for chaos to occur. Rated T for swearing
1. Summary and Release Date

On Halloween Night, Alejandro and Heather decide to skip town and go ghost hunting at an old and abandoned building in the middle of the woods. With two flashlights and a video camera, the couple document their paranormal findings only for chaos to occur.

 **Publish Date: October 31, 2016**


	2. Ghost Hunting with Alejandro and Heather

October 31st

 **STATIC**

"Is it recording?" Alejandro questioned in the background as Heather held up the video camera.

"I think so," Heather answered and then looked into the lense,"Hey everyone. So, many people who are watching this will probably recognize us. However if you don't, I guess I'll introduce us. I'm Heather Smith, and that's Alejandro Burromuerto. We've been dating for a while now and were contestants on the TV series 'Total Drama',"

He approached Heather and stood behind her so both were in view of the camera,"So today is October 31st and we've found something fun to do for tonight,"

"About eight miles from our apartment is an abandoned building in the woods that is believed to be haunted. After researching all day, we discovered that in 1892, a family of five lived there. The mother, named Wendy Jacobson supposedly went insane and murdered the other four family members. They were Andrew Jacobson, the eldest son, Andy Jacobson and boy-girl twins Chelsea Jacobson and Eric Jacobson," she announced and glanced towards her boyfriend.

"With that being said, Heather and I are doing a little experiment. All we have are two flashlights and this video camera," Alejandro commented,"Tonight, we will be investigating the hauntings in this building and documenting whatever we can find to post onto the internet,"

"If we do find any evidence of the paranormal, we will attempt to communicate with the spirits by using this," Heather held up a small recorder,"This here is a digital recorder that can capture spirit voices through the white noise,"

"And she only knows that from google," he smirked.

She turned around and shot him a quick glare, then turned back to the camera,"Anyways...along with the digital recorder, Duncan and Gwen-"

"Wait," Alejandro interrupted her,"You got all this stuff from _Duncan and Gwen_ ,"

"I was desperate and not willing to spend the money for a one time thing," Heather rolled her eyes and held up another device,"And this is an EMF Detector. Usually, spirits give off electromagnetic fields and this will show a spike, meaning that something is near," she turned around to face him with a smirk,"And I learned _that_ from Duncan and Gwen,"

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" he paused,"You not only got this ghost hunting stuff from Duncan and Gwen, but you actually _talked_ to them about this,"

She groaned in response," _Y_ es, and I think you'll also be happy to know that at 1 AM, Duncan and Gwen will be joining us on the investigation for an hour since they've caught evidence at this location in the past,"

" _Fantastic_ ," Alejandro said and walked off, causing Heather to laugh. She reached her open hand towards the camera.

 **STATIC**

"Okay, so we are about ten minutes away from the location and it's 6:30 PM," Heather announced,"So we will be doing our investigation without them for eight hours. Then we leave at 6 AM the next day,"

"Are you sure we'll be able to stay awake for _that_ long?" Alejandro questioned as he took a left turn into the woods.

"Did you _see_ me on TDI? I got fourth place in the Awake-a-thon, stayed up for eighty seven hours. _Three and a half days_ ," she whined,"Pulling an all nighter will be nothing,"

"Then you'll be keeping me awake tonight," he said, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Fine by me," Heather shrugged,"Um, what else should I talk about?"

"Our lives after All Stars...something along the lines of that. I'm _sure_ that all our fans want to hear about how their _OTP_ is going," Alejandro answered.

She turned towards him,"You _know_ how much I hate when you say that. Fine, I'll update everyone. Since Alejandro and I lost the money in All Stars, we saw no reason to hide how we actually feel about each other,"

"We've been dating ever since I was eliminated," he concluded,"And we moved in just a few weeks ago,"  
"On the condition that I could bring Bruiser with me. After a few hours of persuading, we began looking at apartments," Heather smirked.

 **STATIC**

"Okay, so we have just arrived at the house," Heather got out of the front seat and shut the car door behind her.

"Get a shot of this," Alejandro called out as Heather flipped the camera to face the huge house,"I didn't think it would be _that_ big…."

"Awww, is someone having second thoughts?" she asked while turning the camera back onto her with a satisfied smirk.

He chuckled,"It should be _you_ who is having second thoughts about this. In fact, I bet that you'll run out like a little baby,"

"Is that a challenge?" Heather asked,"Because if so, then challenge accepted. I bet that you'll be the first person to get freaked out,"

The two began walking towards the house and Alejandro reached for the door knob. With a careful twist and pull, it opened with a loud creak. Both pulled out their flashlights and shut the door behind them.

"Okay, so we are doing most of the investigation together, but for about half an hour we are going separately. Alejandro is going to be in Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson's room and I'll be going in the basement where-"

"Where you'll freak out and I'll win the bet," Alejandro cut her off and shone the flashlight towards her face,"Besides, I bet a _bedroom_ can't be that creepy,"

Heather rolled her eyes and began walking in front of him. After taking a few steps, she felt a tap on her shoulders and turned around," _What_?"  
However, Alejandro was several feet behind her and looking a table full of extremely old belongings,"I didn't say anything,"

"No, I know you didn't" she snapped,"You tapped my shoulder, what did you want?"

"Heather...I have no idea what you're talking about. I bet you're just trying to freak me out but it won't work," he turned back to the nick nacks and began deciphering what each thing was.

"Says the person who tapped my shoulder," Heather began walking towards the table and began to point her flashlight at many of the other things,"Looks like useless junk that nobody wants,"

Alejandro turned to her, an eyebrow raised,"Useless junk that these people just so happened to own. What time is it?"

She shone her light on the small clock on the counter and paused,"Piece of shit doesn't even work. It's stopped at 2:14,"

"Wait...what time did Wendy Jacobson kill her family?" Alejandro asked, the slightest bit of fear in his eyes.

Heather paused and turned to him with wide eyes,"2:14 in the morning is when she killed the first person….it's probably just a coincidence,"

 **STATIC**

"Update, about three hours has passed and it's 10:00 PM," Alejandro said, now holding the camera,"Heather _still_ doesn't believe that I didn't tap her shoulder-"

"And _I_ still don't believe that you didn't tap your shoulder. But besides that, nothing much has happened. The clock on the wall is stopped at 2:23 which is when Mrs. Jacobson committed suicide," she commented

He turned the camera to face where they were walking which was up the stairs,"We have a few more hours until Duncan or Gwen arrive, thank god. However, we are going to try and see if any of this paranormal _junk_ works,"

Heather pulled the digital recorder from her pocket and selected the _record_ button,"If there are any spirits here, we mean you no harm. We are here to further investigate what happened over a hundred years ago,"

"You sound so cheesy, what is this Ghost Adventures?" Alejandro asked while letting out a small laugh.

She quickly smacked his chest,"Do you _want_ to catch any evidence here? Gwen said you have to act like you are innocent,"

"And you're taking advice from Gwen because?" he chuckled.

"Because she's done this before," Heather quickly answered,"Ignore him, he is a skeptic,"

"So are you,"

"That isn't the point!" she insisted, then began to calm down,"If we really want to catch anything here then you _actually_ need to take this seriously. I don't want to hang out in this creepy house just for nothing to happen because of you,"

Alejandro paused,"Fine, you do your little ghost hunt and I'll go upstairs," he began walking towards the staircase when she grabbed his wrist.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Heather yelled,"We came here to do this investigation together and I'm _not_ letting you leave me alone just because you're a skeptic. I am too but that doesn't mean you can't try to hang out with your girlfriend!"

Suddenly, a picture from the small table fell on the ground and the glass from the frame shattered. Both quickly turned their heads to the wooden floor and Alejandro shined his flashlight on it. Heather pulled out the EMF Detector and held it infront of the broken glass.

"It's at a six…." she barely whispered, getting goosebumps,"Who is with us right now?"

After a few seconds, Alejandro picked up the photo and examined it,"It's of the parents. Their wedding photo,"

Heather gripped onto the flashlight tighter when there was a small tug on the back of her sweater. She jumped and slammed her back into the back, her breath quickening as Alejandro watched her in disbelief.

"Something is here…." she finally said,"Something is definitely here,"

He grabbed her digital recorder and began to rewind it so it was a few seconds before she freaked out. Right before Heather screamed, there was the tiniest voice. Alejandro held it up to his ear and she had finally controlled her breathing.

"Did we catch something?" Heather asked, finally walking towards him.

"Mama and Papa fought like that," Alejandro whispered,"That's what it sounds like. It's one of the kids,"

"Which child is with us?" she questioned, making her voice sound less afraid then she really was.

Ten seconds later, Alejandro re-winded the tape once more and handed it to Heather. The same voice from before was heard.

"Chelsea, I heard Chelsea. Mrs. Jacobson killed her and Eric at the same time...she was the only one awake. I think the twins were seven years old," Heather sighed,"Hi Chelsea….we aren't here to hurt you, but can you tell us a little bit about what happened on August 23rd in 1892?"

The voice seemed to disappear and neither heard from Chelsea for the rest of the night. However, it seemed like they weren't done catching evidence.

"I think we should try to communicate with the older son, what was his name again?" he asked.

"Andy," she quickly responded,"We'll go to his room, I think he was twelve. I bet that he'll know a bit more than the younger two and frankly, I don't want to run into Mrs. Jacobson at _all_ ,"

 **STATIC**

"Okay, we're in Andy's room, the blood is still on the walls from over a hundred years ago which _is_ pretty creepy," Alejandro said, now setting the camera down on the night stand,"Heather is going to try the digital recorder again because it seems like the younger spirits are attracted to her," he suddenly smirked,"Which is yet another reason why I insist that she would be a good mother,"

She rolled her eyes at his last remark,"We're _not_ having kids Burromuerto so just give up on it," She then focused on the recorder in her hand and pressed the small button,"Andy, if you're in here can we talk to you? What happened on August 23rd of 1892?"

Finally, an older voice was heard that obviously wasn't Andy, saying,"Dead,"

Heather looked up to Alejandro and then to her hand,"Who is in here with us?"

"Andrew,"

Alejandro stood up and went beside Heather,"You're daughter said that you and your wife fought a lot, is that true?"

"Affair. Death from our affair,"

"Did she have an affair?" she asked as the atmosphere in the room quickly changed to a darker tone,"Did _you_ have an affair?"

"Me, young woman. Girl like you,"

"Did she kill you because of the affair?" he went to grab Heather's hand,"Did she look like her?"

The voice was gone, but replaced with a woman. The one thing that Heather secretly didn't want to happen.

"I killed you," it growled, causing her to grow wide eyed once more.

"I'm alive…" Heather whispered,"I didn't have an affair with your husband. I'm eighteen years old and my name is Heather Smith,"

Alejandro began to grow panicked as her face went completely white,"What? What did it say?"

Her mouth fell agape as she finally turned to him,"The woman….the woman he had an affair with was named Heather….she thinks it's me,"

"IT WAS YOU!"  
Heather for the first time in the entire night screamed and began sprinting towards the door. Right before she could escape, it slammed shut.

"What do you want from us?!" she screamed, twisting on the door knob aggressively,"I didn't have an affair with your husband!"

"LIES!"

Alejandro moved Heather away from the door and began to kick at the old wood. She gripped onto his arm and began kicking as well.

Finally, it seemed to give way and the door opened. The two sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. The front door was in sight and they ran as fast as possible.

Heather opened the door and the two ran to the car. Once inside, she noticed the camera in her hand still recording.

"Well...that was _interesting_ to say the least," she panted,"That's Alejandro and I'm Heather. Neither of us are _ever_ going back in there again. This has been the only installment of Ghost Hunting with Alejandro and Heather,"

 **STATIC**

 _ **Happy Halloween! I've had this little idea up in my head after I went on a ghost tour at the Stanley Hotel and I thought to myself "How would Alejandro and Heather react to ghosts?" so this was born. I hope everyone enjoyed this quick little one shot and make sure to review and rate!**_


End file.
